Future Avatar Adventures
by speechless8582
Summary: I love playing with the idea of the gAang in the future. This is a story about a desperate fangirl and Aang.


Future Avatar Adventures

Future Avatar Adventures

I really love reading stories about the gAang when they are older. Then I had this idea during English (I just can't pay attention in that class…) and just wrote this story. The story takes place in ten years time. (Therefore, Aang is 22, Katara 24…etc).

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Aang was taking a stroll around the Ba Sing Se Park to clear his mind of all the diplomatic stress he's been going through. It's been meeting after meeting the entire month, and it was really starting to take a toll on the free-spirited airbender.

Normally, Aang would be going home to Katara right now. He would tell her about his difficult day and she always knew how to make him feel immensely better. Heck, just looking at Katara would make Aang feel better. But he couldn't see her today, tomorrow, or for the next three months. Katara was in the Southern Water Tribe, building up the young waterbenders.

'Curse her kind and loving nature' Aang thought, as he passed a playground in the park.

'Why does she always have to help?'

Aang stopped and looked at all the children laughing and playing, swinging and running. It made his heart ache.

'Katara, I love you…' thought Aang. He longed for her touch, her scent, her beauty…

"Aang!" an ear-splitting high pitched voiced teenager screamed. "I'm so glad we found you!" A young brown haired beauty followed by twelve similar looking girls came up to him.

Aang was used to the usual "groupies" following him. Even with his tattoos covered, they always seemed to catch him. It was rather annoying for him to answer the same questions over and over again and to sign autographs, but he was honored to do it.

What Aang didn't know, was that these groupies (mostly girls) came to Ba Sing Se just to _see_ the Avatar, not to question him. They just wanted to hear his strong voice, glimpse his powerful chest, his big arms, his handsome face, his stormy gray eyes, his air bending tattoos, his infamous battle scar…

Aang was normally bothered by the attention, but today it would be a perfect distraction from thinking about the girl he most desperately loved.

"-It's such an honor to meet you-"

"-We are such big fans of yours-"

"-We've been looking for you all day-"

"-Will you sign this poster-"

"Sure, sure." Aang replied. "How long have you young ladies been in Ba Sing Se?"

"About a month."

"Wow," Aang said surprised, "that's as long as…"

"As long as what?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Aang had noticed lately these groupies were coming in bigger numbers with Katara gone. He had not gone a day this whole month without being stopped by a rabid "fangirl". Doesn't seem like a coincidence.

"So how has the city been treating you?"

"Very well," said the brown haired beauty, She seemed to be moving closer and closer to him.

"That's nice. Have you seen the…what are you doing?"

The brown beauty touched Aang's shoulder and was moving her hand down to his chest. "Nothing…I just wanted to see something…" she replied as she rested her hand on his chest, her eyes no longer looking at his.

"Well…. I really have to be going" Aang replied quickly, moving away from this girl's reach.

"Can you walk us home?" another girl asked, with giant pleading eyes.

"Fine," said the Avatar, "but then I really have to get going. Lead the way."

They started walking, the girls asking questions about his favorite food, his clothes, his duties, and Aang answered every question honestly. They had been walking for twenty minutes when Aang heard a scream from behind him.

The brown haired beauty was on the floor, clutching her ankle tightly.

"What's wrong?" asked the Avatar.

"My ankle…."she replied with pain in her face. "This rock just fell on it!" she cried hysterically, tears in her eyes.

Aang looked around, and noticed they were in front of Toph's house. Lo and behold, there was Toph in the window, smirking at him. She winked with a mischievous grin on her face.

'I'm going to have to get her for that' Aang thought, anger brewing inside him.

"I can't walk," she cried again.

Aang looked at her ankle, and Toph did get her good.

'Why does Toph still feel the need to torture me?' Aang thought.

"Alright, well that looks kind of bad. Try to stand on it," said Aang, hoping desperately that she could walk. Unfortunately, the second the girl put pressure on her foot, she started to fall over.

Aang caught her before she hit the ground. "I'll carry you to the hospit-"

"That's okay. Could you just take me home?" the brown haired beauty asked, looking directly into Aang's stormy eyes with piercing green eyes.

"Alright." Aang said reluctantly.

"Katargena…we forgot something at the market. We'll catch up with you later!" one of the fangirls said walking away quickly.

"Wait!" screamed Aang. "I'll go and get it and then we could all walk together!" His efforts were in vain however, as the other girls had already run off.

"I guess it's just you and me…can you carry me home now?" the girl called Katargena asked, again with her piecing green eyes.

"Yeah…"Aang replied. Katargena wrapped her arms around Aang's neck rather quickly. "Okay, sit tight and I'll get you home as soon as I can. Where do you live?" he asked while picking up the young girl, wrapping his arms under her.

"That way," Katargena pointed excitedly. "It's a long walk though, I hope you can carry me without getting too tired."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I carry Katara all the time." Aang said innocently. However Katargena cringed at the sound of Katara's name. She was furious that Aang was thinking about Katara while he was holding her.

"Well that's fortunate, then, isn't it?" Katargena said bitterly.

Aang started walking at a rather brisk pace, thinking about the best way to drop this girl off at her house and go home. Hero worship was fun for a while, but it got old really quickly.

Trying to make conversation to make the time go by faster, Aang attempted to strike up a conversation. "So…you're name is Katargena?" he asked.

"Yes, but most people call me Kat. I would rather you call me that too." 'Kat' replied. She again slipped her hand from Aang's shoulder to his chest.

"Kat? Well I sometimes call…well that's okay. Kat it is."

'I'll only see this girl today anyways, I can deal with calling her Kat, even though it's Katara's nick name' thought Aang. 'I really can't wait to see Katara. Her gorgeous blue eyes…chocolate hair…tasty lips…'

Katargena could tell Aang was slipping away from reality into his thoughts. She could feel Aang's heartbeat getting faster and faster, and his eyes were becoming more distant. At first, she foolishly thought he was thinking about her, but his heartbeat continued to race when she wasn't doing anything at all. Aang wasn't even looking at her.

"Aang? Aang!" Kat screamed, wanting to get his attention.

"Wha…? Oh! Right…yeah…well Ketengenera is a pretty name too. Almost as pretty as…"

"As what?"

"Nothing…nothing"

'Thinking about her again?!' thought Katargena. 'This is going to have to be more dramatic than I thought to get his attention on me and only me.'

"Alright, we're here!" Aang said happily.

"…Yeah…" said Kat, sadness in her voice. "Let me just get my key." Kat reluctantly pulled her hand from Aang's chest. Aang forgot it was there.

As Aang was standing there, he realized that no one was in the house (he did learn earthbending from Toph, after all.) 'How is she going to maneuver around by herself? I cannot stay here and help her.'

"Here we go!" Kat said cheerily, smiling up at the Avatar. Somehow her face had moved towards his, and was moving closer.

Aang noticed. "Right! Let me open the door for you!" he said, dodging her attempt to kiss him.

He opened the door and stepped inside.

"You have a lovely home, where do you want me to put you down?"

"The couch is fine." Aang sat her down gently on the couch. She missed the feel of his strong arms holding her.

"You sure do have gentle and strong arms _Aang_. I really like-"

"Not a problem…" Aang said, cutting her off.

"Could you…bring me some medicine _Avatar?_ Please?" Katargena pleaded.

"Uhhhh…. sure, I'll be right back." Aang said sadly.

Aang left the room quickly.

'Well now, I'll have to think of a way to get him to stay here and want to be with me…he will love me...I know exactly what to do…'

Aang returned about ten minutes later with medicine for the young teen. 'I seriously cannot wait around and help her anymore.' He thought.

He entered the house, put the medicine on the table in the living room, and noticed Ketengenera wasn't on the couch anymore.

"Aang? Is that you? I'm in my bedroom. Could you bring the medicine here?"

'Oh my spirits, get me out of here. Curse my kind and loving nature.' "Sure, but I really have to get going."

"Really? Well, just come in here for a second, okay?"

Aang walked into the room tentatively. He was shocked at what he saw…

"What on earth are you doing?!"

"Just call me _Katara._ I can make your loneliness go away…"

Katargena was wearing a water tribe outfit quite similar to what Katara would wear. She had her hair in loopies and everything.

"Aang, you should know by now how much every girl in this world envies Katara, and with her gone, I could be her substitute for you! We could go on walks in the park, and we could live together for a while, and you can kiss me in a cave like your legendarily romantic kiss with Katara!"

"Heh…I didn't realize anyone knew about that."

"Well they do, and I know I can love you better than her."

"Riiiight…. well, I hate to bring sadness to you on this beautiful day, but I love Katara more than anything in this world. If there was one thing I could have everyone on this earth know about me, it would be how much I love her, not that I'm the Avatar."

"But, couldn't you just pretend-"

"No, I couldn't. Just the thought of being with anyone other than Katara makes me disgusted. No girl could be even remotely as kind and loving and, well, no offense, but as beautiful and gorgeous as her. I'm truly sorry if I ruined your day or your stay here. But after giving the world everything I have, I think it's fair to ask that I could have Katara, and only Katara. That's all I want."

Katargena looked heart broken in her ridiculous water tribe outfit. "But I love you Avatar."

"Exactly. And Katara loves Aang." Silence fell between them for a few moments, and Aang really couldn't think of the best way to get out of this. This poor heart broken teen just stared at the floor.

"Right, well here. I'll sign these divorce papers you conveniently have lying on your table. That way you could have my autograph."

Aang signed them while Katargena was still in silence.

"I hope you know that one day someone will love you as much I love Katara. It's just a matter of time…it was a pleasure meeting you. Good day." Aang said politely while walking out of the room and out of the house finally.

Katargena was still silent, but looked at the note Aang signed on the back of the divorce papers. 'Ketengenera, I wish you the best of luck in life. Yours truly, the Avatar. P.S. good try.'

Aang walked over to Toph's house, he had to get her back for this one.

He earthbended the door open without permission and Toph froze…she was knitting Water Tribe outfits like the one Katargena was wearing.

"Oh come on, there's like hundreds of them here with Katara unable to kick their butts," said Toph. "It's hilarious!"

A/N: If people like this one, I'll write more. I have a few ideas I've been wanting to write, but I don't want to waste the Internet with garbage. Thanks for reading!

-Speechless8582


End file.
